


The Massage

by Jaamesbond



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother, Incest, M/M, hux/hux - Freeform, hux/techie, techie/hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbond/pseuds/Jaamesbond
Summary: After a long day's work, Armitage's brother, Techie (aka Bill huxley) gives him a massage, which leads to much more.





	The Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TechieHux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechieHux/gifts).



Hux entered his quarters, rubbing his back and groaning. He yawned as he took his greatcoat off and sighed “Oh, my back.”

 

“Armie? Is everything ok?” Techie was waiting for his brother to come home. He had been working on a copper trinket: a miniature version of Armitage’s cat, Millicent.

 

“Oh, hello Bill. Yes, I’m alright. Just sore is all. Had a long day,” Armitage explained, letting out another groan.

 

“Did he hurt you?” Techie asked, with concern in his voice.

 

“Who?”

 

“Snoke….or Kylo?”

 

“Not too bad.”

 

“What did he do?” Techie asked defensively.

 

“It’s nothing, brother. Don’t worry about it.” Hux thought back to earlier that day, when Snoke had humilitiated him in front of everyone. Slamming him on the ground for not taking out the Resistance pilot who destroyed a dreadnaught.

 

Techie sat with his brother on the couch and noticed his busted lip.

“He did hurt you!” Techie uttered. He hated seeing his brother hurt, especially from Snoke.

 

“I told you not to worry about it, Bill. I’ll be fine,” Armitage told him. He started to groan from the pain in his back.

 

“Where does it hurt?”

 

“It’s my back. Standing on my feet all day doesn’t help much.”

 

Techie’s cheeks turned red at an idea that sparked in his head. “Why don’t I give you a massage? You know, to help ease your pain?”

 

Armitage was silent for a moment, the thought of his brother touching him so intimately made his cheeks burn. “That would be...helpful, I suppose,” he answered, clearing his throat, trying to hide his blush and the butterflies erupting in his stomach. Hux walked to his bed, taking the top half of his uniform off.

 

As he did, Techie couldn’t help but stare at Armitage's pale, soft body. Armitage looked like a sculpture to Techie. Perfectly chiseled in all the right places.

“Come here, brother,” Hux instructed.

 

Techie’s legs felt like Jello but he managed to walk to the bed. Techie climbed on the bed next to Armitage, sitting on his knees next to him.

 

“You can start now, if you like.” He laid his head on the plush pillow as felt Techie’s soft, yet cold hands place themselves on his back. Hux left out a shudder.

 

“S-Sorry, Armie,” Techie murmured.

 

“No, no. Bill, keep going.”

 

Techie brought his hands to Hux’s shoulders and slowly rolled his thumbs into the muscles.

 

Hux released a moan unintentionally and Techie could feel himself becoming red hot, not only in his cheeks, but in his middle as well. He prayed to the maker Hux wouldn’t notice.

 

“More, brother. Please. That feels so good,” Hux pleaded, his muscles still aching.

 

Techie nodded and continued his massage as his hands massaged a bit lower to Hux’s mid back. Techie could feel knots in his muscles. They were everywhere, like a parasite.

“No wonder you’re so sore. You have knots all over,” Techie told him.

 

“Well get them out!” Armitage instructed. “They’re killing me!”

 

Techie continued his work, his calloused hands rubbing harder and deeper.

 

“Oh fuck,” Hux let out another moan. “Damn, that feels good.”

 

Techie swallowed harshly, his cock starting to fill as he hears his brother’s moans.

 

“Go a little lower, Bill,” Armitage mumbled.

 

Techie nodded as did as his brother asked of him. His slim fingers raking over his lower back as they drew circles over the knots, careful to avoid the bruises that covered parts of them.

 

Unknown to Techie, Hux was hard as a rock as well. His cock was filling up and becoming red, some precum was even starting to leak from his from his brother’s touches.

 

“How are you holding up, Armie?” Techie asked.

“Much better,” Hux sighed in contentment. “You have the magic touch.”

 

Without warning, Armitage turned over and as he did he bumped into Techie, who felt his brother’s hard erection.

 

Techie felt completely embarrassed and ashamed.

 

Hux’s entire face turned a cherry red.

 

“B-Bill?”

 

“Armitage, I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean- it’s just. I- you were moaning and- it-it turned me on,” Techie could barely get his sentence out from the humiliation he felt, tears starting to form in his eyes.

 

Armitage took Techie’s hand in his led it down to his own erection. “Don’t apologize. I feel the same.” Armitage closed the gap between them and gave Techie a sloppy kiss.

 

“I love you, Armitage...more-more than a brother,” Techie admitted.

 

“Bill...I-I want you to fuck me,” Armitage said, in almost a commanding tone, his lust starting to consume him.

 

“A-Are you sure?” Techie’s cheek were flush, his cock becoming even harder at his brother's words.

 

“Of course I’m sure.” Armitage started to remove the rest of his uniform. Once his pants and briefs were off, Hux showed off his erection.

 

Techie’s mouth watered at the sight of it. His pupils swallowed up the blue of his irises. Techie took off his own pants as Armitage removed his shirt.

 

“Oh brother, you look so perfect.” Armitage admired his brother’s unique body.

 

“Y-you do too.”

 

They went in for another kiss, hux biting Techie’s bottom lip. He then reached for the nightstand and opened the drawer, grabbing some lube. He handed the bottle to Techie, “Use this,” Armitage told him. “So it’s a bit easier on both of us.”

 

Techie was hesitant at first. He was scared as hell, but the lust consumed him as he squirted the lube on his hard, pink cock.

 

“A-Are you ready, Armie?” Techie asked shyly.

 

“Fuck yes.”

 

Hux lifted his legs up so Techie could enter his puckered hole.

 

“Shit! Armitage!” Techie gasped, slowly entering.

 

“Fuck! Bill! Your cock!”

 

“You-You’re so tight!” Techie grit his teeth as Hux’s hole allowed his cock to enter.

 

Hux gripped the sheets, moaning in pleasure and gasping.

 

“Am I hurting you? Should I slow down?” Techie became worried hearing his brother gasp.

 

“No, FUCK! Keep going!” Hux took deep breaths as his brother’s cock continued to penetrate his hole.

 

Techie slowly started to thrust into his brother’s hole. Gasping as he did, he never felt anything like this before. The tightness unbelievably arousing, lust and pleasure clouded his mind. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

 

“Ohhhh Armitage! Oh fuck!” Techie moaned loudly.

 

“F-faster! Thrust into me faster!” Armitage begged.

 

Techie obeyed him, lubing his cock up more as he thrust into Hux’s hole.

 

“S-So tight! So sexy!” Techie moaned.

 

“M-My cock!” Armitage gasped. “Yank my cock!”

 

Techie’s slender fingers grasped his brother’s precum soaked cock, pulling it almost affectionately.

 

Armitage had never felt such pleasure in his life. Between his brother thrusting his cock into his ass and pulling his cock, his head was starting to spin and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. His balls were heavy and he was soaked with sweat.

 

“Bill, Bill, please! I-I’m close!” Armitage exclaimed.

 

His asshole clenched on Techie’s cock and Techie let out a gasp. “Armie!”

 

“Just a little more, Bill,” Hux moaned.

Techie thrusted faster and harder. He, too, was starting to see stars. As Techie pulled on Hux’s cock and twisted his hips as he thrusted into his hole harsher, Armitage let out a loud, satisfied moan.

 

“Nnnnnhggah! Oh Fuck! Bill! Oh FUCK!” Hux came in his brother’s hand, his hot, sticky semen oozed out of his cock and onto his belly.

 

Hux panted hard, out of breath from his orgasm.

 

Techie took his cock out of his brother’s hole. A sheen of sweat graced his chest and his cock was still throbbing. Armitage took note that his brother hadn’t come yet.

 

“Sit on my chest. It’s your turn to be pleasured.” Hux told him, smirking.

 

Techie scooted so his cock was almost to his brother’s lips. Hux kissed Techie’s fat cock, licking the precum that was leaking out.

 

“Oh shit! Armie!” Techie gasped in pleasure.

 

Armitage started to pull Techie’s cock as he kissed it all over, his tongue sticking out to lick it here and there. Techie whimpered at the erotic feeling. He felt his balls become heavier, his cock filling out and he thrusted his hips closer towards Hux.

 

“More, brother! Just a little more! I-I’m gonna cum!” Techie whined.

 

Hux did was he was told, lapping his tongue and swiping it up and down his cock. He yanked it faster and harder, then sucked at it.

 

This seemed to be the final push as Techie let out a loud gasp and moaned.

 

“Nnnnggghhh!!! DAMN IT! OH ARMITAGE!” Techie came in his brother’s mouth as Hux swallowed up his brother’s hot load.

 

Techie released his cock from his brother and Hux wiped his mouth, getting the excess cum from his lips.

 

Techie panted as he caught his breath, lying next to his brother.

 

Armitage pulled his brother close, holding him gently.

 

“You did so well, with all of it. The massage, the sex. It was incredible.” He placed a kiss on his brother’s forehead.

“Armitage….I love you. More than a b-brother,” Techie admitted. “I don’t want this to be a one time th-thing.” He could feel tears rise in his eyes once again.

 

Armitage quickly wiped the tears away, comforting him.

 

“I love you too, Bill. The same way. And this won’t be a one time thing. We’re together. As long as you shall have me,” Armitage kissed Techie once more before they both fell into deep slumber.


End file.
